


Alone

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are there one moment and then you aren't. Words of anger replaced by terrible silence.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>(This is how it started for me all those years ago. My first fanfic ever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

You are there one moment and then you aren't. Words of anger replaced by terrible silence.

***

Fear. Sadness. Need to run.

***

The forest is dark and hostile but I can't go any longer. Sinking to my knees, your voice repeats itself in my head.

"Sorcerer. Liar. I trusted you. I hate you."

***

Total exhaustion. Ground is cold and wet. I don't care anymore. Curled on my side, darkness overtakes me.

***

In my dreams, I hear you shouting my name.

***

Warmth. Lips brushing over my ear. Your voice is a whisper. "Don't leave me, please. I'm sorry. I love you."

With your arms around me the world seems right again.


End file.
